A Day and A life of Rory Gilmore
by jonaslovex0
Summary: Rory is still upset over the break up with Dean...will it really be a happily ever after? Note:This takes place 3 mnths after the Dance Marothon...PLEASE!REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Wanted

Rory was at school reading _The Catcher in the Rye_ and daydreaming about who knows what.(Dean) Then the last period bell rang and she popped up and ran out.

She was hoping to see Dean out there with his truck waiting for her….then it hit her that he broke up with her…Jess left town and was back in New York and she was so glad he was out of her life. It was his fault that Dean was angry with Rory and broke up with her, you see Dean thinks that Rory still loves Jess and Dean couldn't take it anymore so he called it quits.

She sighed and started walking when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was her best friend Paris.

"Hey Rory" said Paris

"Oh…hey Paris what's up?"

"Well I was wondering…do you want to come over tonight and maybe sleepover?"

"Um no not tonight…sorry" she said

"Oh…still upset about Dean?"

"Yeah a little…I got to go," she said in a hurry

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

"Hey honey how was your day?" asked Rory's Mom

"It was okay…" she trailed off

"Well I got some good..or maybe bad news" She said with a grin

" What?" Rory asked looking through the mail

"Dean called" said her mom


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Still Hope

"Hello" Rory said into the phone

"Rory?" the voice answered

"Um…did..ah..you..ah…call me?" she said nervously

"Yes..we need to talk meet me at Luke's at 6 okay" Dean said

"Uh yeah sure" Rory said

She hung up the phone and ran up stairs to he mothers room.

"Mom I'm going to Luke's to meet Dean." she said

"Okay hun" she said

"Hey Rory…you think your going to get back together?"

"Maybe" she said with a smile

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

"Hey Luke" Rory said

" Hey Rory" he said

"Can I get a ……." She trailed off

"Coffee?" Luke finished

" Yes." she smirked"

"Coming up" Luke said

Rory sat at the closest table near her. She looked up and saw him standing there. O man he looked nice, walking through the door. He looked around until he spotted her. He kind of smiled and sat down.

"Hi" he said

It was so great to hear his voice.

"Hi Dean. So you wanted to talk?" she said

" Yeah" dean said

" Can I please start?" she said eagerly

Dean nodded

She continued

"I never loved Jess…. and I still love you. I love you Dean… I know I hurt you I'm so sorry Dean

I love you" she said with a rush of emotion

"That all I needed to hear Rory" he said

Rory was sobbing a little…and just then he leaned over and kissed her and whispered "don't cry Rory.. I love you to"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Life is Good

Everything was finally back to normal and it felt awesome. Rory was at her locker talking to Paris about to go on her first after break up date with Dean and she was so excited. She parted with Paris and ran outside and saw him standing there with a rose in his hand waiting for her.

"Dean!" she ran to him " Your early I'm not even ready to go yet!"

" Well I wanted to surprise you at school"

"That's sweet, but can I go home and get ready first please!"

"Yes fine…can I drive you?" he bent down to her level of 5'7

"Of course!" she kissed him

XxXxXXxXxXXxXXxXxXXxXxxXx

They were walking around and talking then Rory stopped.

"O My God!" she exclaimed

"What! What's wrong?" said Dean

Rory just stared right in front of her and stood there with her mouth hanging open.

There she saw him the guy the thing the she hated!

"What is he doing here…Dean we need to go now!"

"Why is he here Rory?"

"I don't know please lets go"

"No…."

"Please Dean….Please" she started to cry

"Hey guys!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 3 months and 2 weeks

Its been 3 months since I've spoken to him…I can't face him not now…..Why is he here…He doesn't live here….Why!

All of these thoughts were running through her head

"What are you doing here Dad?" she said angrily

"I came to see you….To talk"

" I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Well that's why I came"

"Hey…. Christopher…If she says she doesn't want to talk…she's not going to!" said Dean

"C'mon Dean lets go"

They walked away and left him standing there…Rory started to cry in Dean's arms.

"Shhh it's okay…calm down" he said

"It's been 3 months and 2 weeks since I've spoken to him…I never want to see him again"

" A Rory I know it's not my business but what did he do?"

XxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short but to the point


	5. Chapter 5

C'mon guys I got 577 hits and no reviews…please review even if it's bad I can handle it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 –That's it? -

Rory and Dean, where in Luke's having coffee, it was a few days after the incident with her father.

"Um Rory"

"Hmmm" she muttered

"You never told me what your father did to you"

"Oh I didn't…I thought I did"

"Ah no you didn't"

Rory looked at Dean with the "do I have to tell you look". She sighed

" I recently went to go visit my father, everything was going good," she stopped

"Everything was going good until" he finished

"Until I caught him with a woman that wasn't my Mom" she finished

" I thought that your parents didn't speak…" he said confused

"Well while we were broken up they started to get along, and he kissed her…and well…I just got really angry with him and we got into a big fight so. I told him he was a hypocrite for cheating when he told me never to cheat and I told him I never want to see him again"

"Wow…that was some story…. that's it?" he laughed a little

"Shut up…yeah that's it" she nudged him in the shoulder "It's not funny he really hurt me"

"But Rory…. him and your Mom weren't exactly" he paused "together"

"Yeah but my mother was really excited about being close to him again…I it hurts to think that he doesn't care about her anymore" she said

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

Rory walked into the house to find him sitting there talking to her.

"I THOUGHT YOU LEFT!" she shouted

" Well I didn't…I came to talk to both of you" he said

"Rory listen to him…he wants to tell you something" Lorelai said

She sat down and listened to what he had to say. "Rory I know you thought that your mother and I were getting back together…but that's not the case. You see I've been seeing a woman named Linda for the past year and hunny.." he touched Rory's knee "I'm engaged…" he continued

" That…that's it…you came here to tell me your engaged!" she screamed

Rory ran out of the house got into her car and drove to Dean's house.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXXx

Dingdong 

Dean's doorbell rang.

He opened it to see Rory standing there in tears. She ran into his arms and just sobbed.

Dean held her in his arms. When she was finally done sobbing she looked up into his blue eyes. He looked at her and wiped the tears from her eyes and said "what happened?" she looked at him and said " He's engaged…my dad is engaged…he came over to talk to me about it… that's why he was here. I don't even know why I'm so upset…. I just am." "Can I stay here for a while?" she said sniffling

" Of course" he said

So they sat there Rory was snuggled with the man she loved.

She whispered, "I love you"

He whispered, " I love you too" and gave her a soft kiss


	6. Chapter 6

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Guys if someone is actually reading this…. please review…it will mean a lot…even if it is bad! Please…don't make me beg! (Oh wait I already am!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 – The Return of the Forgotten-

"Rory…Rory wake-up" Rory woke up to see Dean looking down at her.

"Good Morning" she said stretching

"It's 8:30 you've been here all night."

"So what?"

" Your Mom is going to kill you…and when she's done killing you she'll come after me!"

"Dean calm down she knows that I'm here…I called her last night"

Dean just looked at her with a blank face.

" I was about to have a heart attack! Don't scare me like that again…you remember what happened the last time!"

"Yes I do and please don't remind me"

"Do you want to go to Luke's for some breakfast?"

"Um…sure let's go" she said giving him a hug

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Luke! How's the biz?"

Luke dropped the plate he had in his hand onto the floor with a crash.

"Aren't you suppose to be in New York?" he asked

"Yeah well about that I got bored…. so I decided to come back here instead!"

"You? …You got bored in New York so you come to Stars Hallow…. That doesn't make any sense!" Luke said

"No…No Jess…she's happy she's with Dean and she's happy!"

"Did I say anything about her?" said Jess with a sly look on his face

"No but I know you were thinking about it!"

"Well what can I said…. the girl has that effect on people."

"Listen Jess I'm going up stairs to make some phone calls…watch the counter…and don't touch anything!"

" Will do boss!"

Jess went into the kitchen to get a drink. Then as he came out he saw her there kissing Dean at the table.

"Ahhh…Young love"

Rory looked up and almost fell off her chair.

"Jess! What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York!"

" Well I decided to come back to ya know see how everyone was doing!"

Dean just sat there with a stern look on his face like he was about to explode.

"Hey Deanie boy…what's going on?"

" Well everything **_was _**just peachy…until I saw you…what are you really doing here Jess? Rory is **_my _**girlfriend."

" Yeah okay…. we'll see"

" Dean lets go somewhere else" she took his hand and he followed her out giving Jess an evil glare

" What no hug good-bye?"

"Good-bye Jess" said Rory as she was walking out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Temptation 101-

_Oh No! I'm late! _Dean ran out of his house and ran all the way to school.

" Mr. Forrester…. Nice of you to join us." Said Mrs. Holloway

" I'm sorry Mrs. H. I over slept." He said

" That's no excuse. I'm sorry but you have detention" she said

------ ----------------------- ---------------------------------------- -----------------------------

_OH NO! I'm going to be late!_

" Mom" yelled Rory

" In the kitchen!" she said back

" Mom, why didn't you wake me up I'm going to be late!" she said

" Ror clam down, school called they're going to be closed for the day." She said

" Oh... Why?"

" Something about a faculty meeting"

" Oh…okay"

- -- --------

" Luke!" yelled Rory

" He's not here." said Jess

" Oh can I have a coffee to go."

" No you can't, you can have it to stay. The after you finish lets do something" he said

" Um…. Okay"

------------- --------------------- ------------------ -----------------

" Excuse me…is this room 101?"

Wow who is that? She's so pretty…she looks a lot different the other girls. I've never seen a girl dress punk like that before. Wow.

" Yes… you must be Gia Harrow…"

Yes nods her head

" Hi I'm Mrs. Gibbs. Have you been enjoying your first day?"

" Well besides getting detention for being a little late. It's been okay." she said

" Okay well I'll be right back kids, you too behave."

" Hey…I'm Dean"

" Nice to meet you. Very Nice to meet you. I'm Gia."

" Wait you said your name was Dean….your girlfriend's name is Rory right."

" Um...Yes…but how do you…"

" My half- brother is Tristan. You beat him up. Finally someone knocked since into that boy."

" Oh…" he laughed

" So what brings you to Stars Hallow?" he asked

" Well it's a long story." she said

" Oh…okay maybe some other time" he said

" Okay people you made through the hour! Your free to leave" said Mrs. Gibbs

" Hey Dean dude…"

" Yes."

" Mind showing me around Stars Hallow?"

" No prob…"

_Oh wow this boy is hott…Rory got some competition. It's on now!_

- ------ -------------------- ---------------------------------- -----------------------------

I DON'T OWN DEAN JESS RORY OR TRISTIAN.

BUT GIA IS MINE!

© Copyright Gia Harrow

2006


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -This and That-

" So you never told me why you moved here." said Dean

" You really want to know?"

" Yes." " Fine. Okay. I used to live in LA and my mom wanted me to come down here to spend a little time with my dad. But it turns out that I have to spend a lot of time because well I got into a little trouble at home. That's all your getting out of me Forrester!"

" Fine " he laughed

" Yes anyway back to the tour."

" Right so that's my house a little down that way. That's Taylor's food store. That, that's Luke's Diner."

" Want some coffee?" asked Dean

_Just then as Gia glances over she sees Jess kiss Rory. _

" Um… No… No that's okay"

" Why not he makes the best coffee"

_As he reaches for the door he sees Jess kissing Rory. _

" Rory?" Dean asked with tears filling up in his eyes

" Dean it's not what it looks like…. he " Rory said

" Oh no it looks like my girlfriend is kissing someone else!"

_Dean runs back to his house and leaves Gia standing there. _

" So you're the famous Rory Gilmore. Hi I'm Gia, Tristan's half- sister. Yeah he told me about you. You do have nice eyes." She said sarcastically

" Well Helllooooo Gia. I'm Jess"

" Not now Jess I'm kind of busy"

" How could you do that to Dean, Rory? He loves you so much! How could you?"

_Sniff_ " How… How do you know Dean?" she asked trying not to cry again

" School, and he showed me around. The whole time it was Rory this and Rory that. The least you can do for him is act like you love him."she said opening the door to leave.

" Jess how could you kiss me like that. You know that I'm with Dean! You know that! How could you! You ruined everything!" she yelled

" I'm sorry Ror. We were having so much fun I thought that… "

" You thought what that I like you or something! No, leave me alone!"

- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -------------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Hey Dean. How are you holding up?" Gia said with concern

" I'll be okay. I should of know that this was going to happen!" he said

" She loves you. I know she does. She wants to fix it" she said

" Yeah Right! If she loved me& she wouldn't do something like that!"

" Well here she comes. Fix it Dean." She said


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9- Gone-

" Hi"

" What do you want?"

" To say how sorry I am."

" Well it's to late now Rory. You shouldn't have done that."

" Dean I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. Then I pushed him away. You saw that. I would never do anything to hurt you."

" Yeah well you did"

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

" Well listen…I think we should take a break. Not break up, but I need time to think."

" Okay" she said crying

" Well I'll see you around"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -------------------- -------------------------- ---

" Dean…how did everything go?" asked Gia the next day

" I told her we needed a break. I need time to think"

" Oh...Okay"

" Hey listen I have bad news…" she said

" What's wrong?"

" Um Tristan is coming back from wherever he was tonight… and my Dad wants me to go get him…The problem is well I don't have a car…"

" So…?"

" So I was wondering if you would drive me to the airport… I know Tristan isn't your favorite…but he is my other half…"

" I don't know Gia…"

" Please pretty please you're the only one I'm friends with here…plus my dad doesn't trust me in his car…he wanted me to take a bus…You wouldn't let me take a bus right?"

" Fine…Fine but you owe me BIG time"

" Yeah..." she said as she clapped her hands together

------ ------------------------- ----------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

"Hey Rory!"

" What do you want Jess?"

" I was wondering if you wanted to go on a little road trip with me?"

" Where?"

" To New York City."

" Why?"

" I have some things to take care of…"

" Um…sure why not. I have nothing else better to do…No thanks to you!"

" Aw…did Deanie boy say adios?"

" No…he just wants to take a break."

"Aw…Okay let's go!"

"Now but I have to call my Mom first."

" No…no time do it when you get there!"

------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------------------------- -----------------------"GIA!"

"Hey bro…what's happening?"

"Not Much! Where's Dad?"

" He couldn't make it."

" Then how did you get here?"

" A friend drove me."

"Oh really…where is she?"

"_He_ is over there. Hey Dean come here."

" Wait did you say Dean… You don't mean Forrester do you?"

" Yup…Hi Tristan…" said Dean

" Oh Gia! Come On!

-------------- -------------------------- ------------------------------------- ----------------------------

"RORY…RORY! Luke have you seen Rory anywhere?"

"No she left with Jess hours ago!"

" Wait what! Jess?"

"Yeah…she didn't tell you!"

" No obviously not…or I wouldn't be looking for her. Do you know where they went?"

"Yes…they went to New York City."

" Oh No!"

" Hey Guys…What's wrong?"

" Hi Dean…" said Luke

" Rory…she's gone!"

" Gone?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –Out of Town-

" Dean your driving me home after school right." Said Gia

" Yes…Why?"

" Um…because we have to make a stop."

" Where is Tristan and why do we need to pick him up?"

" He's at the mall."

" Urgh…. Fine"

------- --------------------- -------------------------- -------------------------------

" He's over there standing by the pole."

" Yeah I see him."

" Tristan! Over here."

" Gia…" he glanced over at Dean " Why must you constantly torture me!"

" I'm sorry but he is the only one I know with a car."

" So where did you meet Dean?" asked Tristan angrily

" At school… We had...Ah...a free period together"

"Oh…so are you still with Mary?"

" Who? Oh you mean Rory…Not really we're kind of on a break"

"Aw did she finally realize that she's to good for you?"

" That's not funny."

" Oh yeah…what are you going to do about it?"

" I'll tell you what I'm going to do..."

" Hey...Stop...Tristan you have to get along with him!"

" You choose him over your blood?"

" Half- Blood and yes for now because his our only ride home"

" Whatever Gia!" he said as he got into the car

-------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- -------

" We'll have the mashed potatoes with the roast beef please."

" Certainly!" said the waiter

" So what did your mom say after you called?"

" Before or after the screams?"

" Did you tell her that we be in New York for a while."

"Nope…"

"Well it's summer so you won't miss school."

" Um Jess its April."

"Right well it's always summer for me."

" Okay then. I'll only miss two days of school then we have a 2-week break."

" Okay then it's settled."

" So your sure that your friend Matt will let us stay with him?"

"Oh yeah…I called he said we can stay for a long as we need."

" That's good. He won't mind us hanging around?"

" No he's out of town."

"What!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – The Date-

" What do you mean he's out of town?"

" I mean that he's not here. Duh."

" Oh Boy!"

" Here comes the food let's eat and worry about this later okay."

"Whatever Jess."

---------------- ------------------ -------------- ------------ ------------ ----------

" So are you dudes going to say anything or do I have to sit here and listen to the wind?"

" Listen to the wind." Dean joked

" Ha Ha very funny Forrester!" she said

"Mr. Forrester Sir would you be so kind to drop me off here."

" Tristan…Who's house is this?" Gia said

" Since when in the hell did you ever care whose freaking house I'm going to?"

" I was just asking you don't have to be such and asshole about it."

" I'm going to my friends house I'm spending the night then he's giving me a ride home. Is that okay princess"

" Whatever. Bye Tristan…"

" Yeah..." he said as he slammed the door

---------------------------------- ----------------------------------

" Do you want me to take you home Gia?"

" No..."

" No?"

" Yeah… let's do something. Do you want to go out to eat?"

" Um okay. Were?"

" Do you like Italian?"

" I guess so."

" Okay turn left at this light and pull in over there. See it?"

" Yeah…um do you want me to pay?"

" No we'll split the check I'll pay mine you pay ours, and we'll both put a little in the tip? Does that sound okay?"

" Yeah that's fine."

----------- ------------- ------------- ----------- ----------------------

" So do you like the chicken?"

" Yes its really good."

" Did I tell you that Rory is gone?"

" Rory's gone!"

" Yup she left with Jess yesterday night."

" Oh My God! Why! Whose Jess!"

" I don't know why she left she just did! Jess is the kid that she kissed."

" Oh Yeah...I forgot about that kid. He hit on me the other day."

" What?"

" Yeah after that little incident at the diner, while you were with Rory I went back to get coffee and he asked me out."

Dean gave her a blank stare.

" I said no of course!"

" Yeah… that's funny no girl ever turned Jess down before!"

" Well I did!"

---------- ------------------------- -------------------- ----

" I asked Gia out the other day. She turned me down." He said as they walked in the park

" You did what?"

" Asked Gia out."

" Why?"

" Oh a little jealous are we?"

" No.Well yeah...she's spending time with my... That's not the point answer the question! Why did you ask her out?"

" I like her."

" You don't ever know her."

" Yeah but I can tell she's different then other girls."

" Thanks."

------- ------------ ------------ ---------------------- -----------

" Well this is my stop."

" Yeah I guess it is."

" Will you walk me to the door?"

" Of course."

-- -- -- --

" So goodnight."

" Wait. Dean." She said as she lightly kissed him

" Thanks I had a lot of fun."

" Yeah me to. I'll see you at school."

" Yeah she you."

Gia walked into her house sighed and smiled as she waved and watch Dean pull out of the driveway.

" Wow." She whispered, " He is a good kisser."

" Gia honey is that you?"

" Yes daddy."

" Who was that boy you were waving to."

" Just a friend from school. He gave me a ride home."

" Oh okay."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – One Night can change it all-

"GIA wake up there's something wrong with dad."

"What do you mean there's something wrong with dad?"

"I mean he is lying on the ground not breathing Gia!"

"Oh My God! I'll call 911! Go down stairs with dad!"

"Hi I need and ambulance here right away! My address is 154 Acorn Drive…It's the biggest house on the left you can't miss it!"

"Okay I called. They're coming!"

"Okay…Gia is going to be okay?"

"I don't know Tris."

---------------------------

"Hey are you okay Tris?"

"No!"

"Okay go home and sleep I'll stay here. I'll call you if anything happens!"

"Okay…" as Tristan gets up "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I called him to stay with me!"

"Whatever!"

"Hey are you okay?" asked Dean

She waited until Tristan was completely out of sight.

"No. I didn't want to say this in front of him but... he had a massive heart attack." She cried

"Hey shh...Its okay." Dean looked down at her and kissed her he held her in his arms as she cried. They both sat down at the closest chair.

"Gia Harrow?"

"Yes that's me." She said as she lifted her head from Dean's shoulder and he lifted his from the wall.

"I'm so sorry…but your father didn't make it."

She fell in to Deans arms as the doctor walked away. She started to cry hysterically.

Dean took her and walked her out of the hospital.

------------ ------------------------ --------

"Well that was the last of them." Said Tristan as he closing the door on the funeral guests

"Why are you still here Dean?"

"Listen Tristan I'm friends with Gia...in fact I'm dating Gia so get used to seeing me around more!"

Gia looked up at Dean and smiled "Really?"

Dean smiled nodded and put his arm around Gia. "Yes"

----------- --------------- ------------------

"Get the hell away from me Jess! I can't believe you cheated on me after 3 weeks of dating!" she said running from him

" Rory come back !"

Jess walked into Luke's to see Gia sitting at the counter.

"Hey Gia."

"Jess."

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting…"

"For me?"

"In your dreams… no for Dean…my boyfriend."

Just then Dean came back from the bathroom.

"Oh hey Jess."

"Dean."

"How's your girlfriend?'

"Rory? How did you…"

"She called me and told me after we broke up."

"Oh okay."

"Ready to go Dean?'

"You're dating Gia?'

"Yup."

"Does Rory know?"

"Not yet...we just started dating a few...well a week."

"Okay."

"Bye Gia.'

"Bye."

Gia kissed Dean as they walked out the door. Then they went to the bench kissing as Rory stood bye and watched.


	13. Chapter 13

------- ----- ---- ---- ---- --

**Author's Note: **Hey guys I'm glad your liking the story!

I don't know what I'm going to do next! Anyway enjoy this chapter please review!

------------------- ------------------- ---------

Chapter 13- Grilling of the Beautiful-

"Do you want to do something tonight Dean?" asked Gia as she closed her locker

"I can't I have to go to a town meeting."

"Really? Can I come?"

"You _want_ to come?"

"Yeah it sounds really cool!"

"Okay you can come."

"Okay cool so should I just come home with you?"

"Yeah that's fine."

" Oh I'm so excited I've never been to a town meeting before!"

Dean laughed as he put his arm around her then started walking down the hall.

" What?"

"Nothing that was just so cute."

"Shut up."

-------- -------- - - - -

"I think that the street lights should not be on after 11 pm. It wastes lots of

energy!" said Taylor at the meeting

" All in favor?"

The whole town raised their hands.

" Good we're finally getting somewhere people!"

"Rory" Lorelai whispered, "What time is it?"

" It's 9:30. This has been going on forever."

Lorelai glanced over to see Dean whispering into a girl's ear.

"Who's that girl with Dean?"

"Oh that's Gia."

" Is she Deans…"

"Girlfriend." Rory finished

"Oh okay."

" Hey look Jess just walked in."

Rory waved him over.

"Rory I have to go help Sookie at the Inn I'll see you at home around 10:30-ish."

"Okay Bye."

Hey sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

" Not much just Taylor rambling."

" Oh…Is that Gia?'

" Yeah."

"What is she doing here?"

"Dean brought her."

"Here? Wow some date."

"SHH."

"Finally there will be a sale at my store. 20 off everything people. Okay you are all free to go."

"Finally" said Rory as she walked out the door.

"Hey Guys." Said Gia

"Hey Gia. Hey Dean."

" Hello Rory."

"Jess."

"Gia."

A few moments of silenced passed.

" Okay and the awkward silence beckons."

"Yeah okay well lets go Rory."

"Okay bye guys."

"Bye."

"Ready to go Gia?"

"Yup…"

"Dean? Dean wait!"

Miss Patty and Babette came running after them.

"Oh No."

"Who are they?"

" Dean who's this?"

" This is my girlfriend Gia. Gia this is Miss Patty and Babette."

"Hello nice to meet you."

"Hello Hun."

"So where did you two meet?"

" I met her at school."

" Oh okay Hun."

" Um Dean if we want to catch the movie we have to go."

"Yeah she's right okay see you guys later."

" It was nice to meet you Gia."

" Very nice meeting you guys also bye."

" Such a good looking couple." Said Babette

" I know."

----- ------- -------- -------- -----

"So Dean has a new girlfriend and Rory and Jess are on the rocks its just a big disaster."

" Is Deans girlfriend pretty?" said Sookie

"She's very cute. Long hair…tall…"

"Taller than Rory?"

"Yeah about 2 inches taller she has to be about 5'9."

"Wow…How long have they been dating?"

"I honestly don't know. Rory hasn't mentioned her once."

" Well grill her when you get home!"

" I will."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-The Fight of the Century-

"Rory?" Lorelai yelled

"In the kitchen!" she yelled back

" Hey Hun…I'm so hungry…"

Rory pointed to the bag on the table.

" Aw did I mention that I love you."

"Not in the last…oh…3 minutes."

"So…Rory can I ask you a question."

"Sure go ahead."

"Are you doing okay?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"I mean that you haven't been acting like your self lately. Is everything good? You know with Jess?"

Rory looked at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"No…No mom it's not okay! Jess cheated on me!"

"WHAT!"

"When we were in New York he cheated on me."

Lorelai pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Tell me what happened."

"I went to the museum because I wanted to see it while I was there. So when I came back there was a girl in his bed!"

" Aw honey…tell me what happened."

"Well I went to the museum because I want to go while I was there. I was there for 3 hours and when I went back to his friends apartment…the place we where staying at…there was a girl in his bed in a bra and panties."

"Mom I'll be back later I'm going to Luke's."

"Be careful it the way you handle things."

"I will."

----- ------

"JESS!" Rory yelled walking into the diner.

"What…"

"We need to talk."

"Yes we do."

"Listen I really don't like the way that you treat me so I'm breaking up with you."

"Really…that's funny cause I was going to do the same."

"Well I cause it's settled then. I'll see you later Jess.

"Bye."

----- --------------- ----------

"YO HARROW!"

"Oh hey Missy. What's Up?"

"We need to have a little chat."

"Okay."

"So it's all over school about with your little fling with Jess."

"What Jess I'm not seeing Jess. I'm seeing Dean!"

"That's not what we here." Now a group of girls gathered around them.

"Well you hear wrong…cause I'm dating Dean."

"You calling me a liar?"

"No…. just your sources."

Missy pushed Gia onto the ground.

"Hey what is your problem?" she said as she got up.

"You. No one wants you here so as I group I'm saying you need to leave Stars Hallow."

"Ah…sorry that's not going to happen."

Missy now punched Gia in the face.

"I know you did not just do that!"

"Yeah and if I did what are you going to do about it?"

"This." Gia threw back her hand and punched her back as it knocked her down to the floor.

Now all the girls gathered around Gia. One girl threw her to the ground and stared to kick her. Then all the girls joined in. As Missy got up she kicked Gia hard in the mouth that made her lip burst open.

Dean and the principal came running down the hall.

"Hey! Stop get off of her!" screamed the principal

Dean ran over to them and pulled all the girls off her to see Gia lying there with a black eye, lip bleeding badly and bruises all around her face.

"Oh My God…what the hell is wrong with you guys. Gia?" he said rubbing his hand on her face.

"You guys knocked her out!"

"Girls all of you into my office NOW!"

"Principal Walker I have to take her to the hospital! Her lip is bleeding really bad!"

"Go Dean."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – The Truth Hurts-

Dean ran into the hospital with Gia in his arms because she was still knocked out from the fight. He ran up to the nearest nurse.

"Excuse Me!"

"Yes can I help you?"

"My girlfriend was knocked out in a fight and her lip is busted open."

The nurse glanced down at Gia her lip was still bleeding, and then she saw Dean's hand with blood on it.

"Okay I'll get you into a room right away…. Um doctor Burger this guys need your help right away!"

"Okay put them into room 101."

"Follow me down the hall please."

Dean followed her in the room and set her down on the bed carefully.

Doctor Burger followed them into the room.

"Okay please tell me what happened...what's your name son?"

"Dean Forrester."

"Okay…what happened?"

"She got into a fight at school…from what I saw she was pushed to the ground and kicked from her head down to her belly button."

"Okay I'll be back her lip is bleeding bad so I have to stitch it up. Do me a favor and hold her head up."

Dean picked up her head and wiped the blood away. He walked back in the room.

" Okay Dean you're going to have to leave for a little while."

Dean walked out of the room and sat in the chair closest to the room.

Some time passed before the doctor came back out.

"Okay we're all done…we cleaned her and checked her… but we did find something."

"What? What did you find?"

"Well you said that the girls kicked her from her head to her belly button."

"Yeah."

" Well we found bruises all over her back and cuts on her legs."

"Wow that's weird. Listen Doctor Burger can I spend the night here?"

"Um…I don't usually do that but sure…aw young love."

"Thanks Doctor."

"No problem."

---------- ------------------ --------

Dean sat down next to Gia. He looked at her and noticed that her fingers were moving.

"Gia? Are you awake?"

"Yeah I have been for a while. That was really painful."

Dean lauged. "So you were awake the whole time?"

'I've been awake since you put me on the bed.

"Wow you amaze me. Listen Gia…the doctor found something while he examined you."

"I know I heard him tell you. You probably want to know what's up right?"

" Yes I do…its not Tristan is it?"

"No… No its my uncle Tervor."

" The one that is staying with you guys?"

"Yeah...he has been doing it over 5 years now. It stared when I was 12. After my step-father left us he always was around. The abuse stared when my mom was away. It just stared off as verbal then developed into physical."

"Oh My God. Gia I can't have you stay there anymore."

"Dean where I'm I suppoes to go?"

"With me…Stay with me. Gia I love you too much to have something happen to you!"

"You love me?"

"Of course why would I go through all of this if I didn't."

"I love you too Dean."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Authors Note: Hey guys. Sorry that chapter was short.

Please Review!

Love Haydenlover883 3


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Calls-

Rory woke up in a cold sweat. She looked at her alarm clock.

"8:45" she mumbled to herself

She walked into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge.

Dear Rory,

They needed me at the Inn. I got breakfast in the bag on the counter. (Heat it up)

Call me later!

Love Mom

She sighed and put the food into the microwave.

Then to Rory's surprise the phone rang.

"HELLO?"

"Rory?"

"Who's this?"

" It's Tristan."

"Tristan? Oh My God!"

"Yeah…I was wondering if you had Dean's phone number."

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well Gia didn't come home last night and I was kind of worried about her."

"Okay…his number is 555-0912."

"0912. Thanks Rory."

"So anyway I have to call him so I'll talk to you later."

"Hey wait a sec. Do you want to come down here and do something?"

"Yeah sure why not I have to come down any way. Where should I meet you?"

"There's a diner called Luke's just meet me there at like 1- ish."

"Okay see you then."

Tristan hung up the phone and dialed Dean's number.

"Hello?" Dean's mother picked up the phone.

"Hi. Is Dean there?"

"No he's not here right now."

"Oh. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes. He is at the hospital."

"Why what happened?"

"His girlfriend got into a fight or something at school and she was pretty beaten up. So he took her to the hospital."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday at around 1:30. He called me at two to tell me where he was. Why do you want to know?"

" I'm his girlfriends brother Tristan."

"Your Gia's brother?"

"Yes…can you tell me where the hospital is please?"

"Sure."

----------- ------ ---- ---

Tristan walked into the hospital in a fret.

"Hi…" he said to the nurse at the desk "I'm looking for my sister Gia- I mean Gianna Harrow."

"Oh yes room 101…do the hall to your left."

"Thank you."

Tristan walked to the hall. He looked in the room and saw Dean and Gia asleep. Tristan walked through the door quietly and nudged Dean.

"Wha…huh?"

"Dean wake up."

Dean blinked a few times and saw Tristan sanding over him.

"Oh Tristan…"

"Don't oh Tristan me. How come I didn't get a call saying that she was in the hospital?"

"Um I called twice Tristan. The first time no one was there and the second time your uncle picked up. He told me that he would tell you."

"Yeah well he didn't. My uncle is passed out. I had no idea."

"Yeah well he called Tristan." Gia said sitting up

Tristan glared at her.

"What happened to you? Why did you get into a fight? You know what happened last time."

"The girl started it."

"Right."

"No I swear. I was walking down the hall and she said something about me and Jess then she said something about me not belonging in Stars Hallow then she hit me."

Tristan looked at Dean.

"And you were where exactly when this happened?"

"I was in the Main Office. I came out in time to see them kicking her."

"Oh okay." Tristan looked at his watch

"12:30. Okay well as long as I know your okay Gia. We'll talk later. I have to go meet someone."

"Bye Tristan."

"Bye."

------------

The nurse walked into Gia's room.

"Okay young man. You can come back later to pick her up right now your going to have to leave."

"Okay. See you later." He kissed on the cheek and walked out

"Bye she called after him" Love you." She whispered to herself


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Questions need to be answered-

Tristan drove around Stars Hallow for 15 minutes trying to find the diner. He finally got angry and went into a store to ask. When Taylor told him where it was, he realized that he drove by it 3 times. He thanked Taylor and walked out.

When Tristan walked into the diner he found Rory sitting at the table waiting for him. She stood up as he came to the table.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the diner."

"Don't worry about it."

They both sat down.

"So…"

"So…"

"Did you find Gia?"

"Yeah…she was in the hospital with Dean."

"Oh my God what happened?"

"Well a few girls started picking on Gia at school I guess and they got into a fight."

"Wow."

"Yeah she was pretty messed up. They busted her lip open and kicked her in her stomach."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah she will be fine. It's just cuts and bruises. Anyway did you order?"

"No I was waiting for you."

"Oh…that's weird."

"I know…this is weird. We hated each other and now we're here."

"Well not hated…. just loathed entirely."

Rory laughed and so did Tristan.

"Okay guys what will it be?" Luke asked

"Um you know what I like Luke."

"Yes I do…and you?" he said looking at Tristan

"I guess that I'll get what she is getting."

"Okay… coming up."

"This diner is nice."

"Yeah I love it."

---- ----------- ------ ---

Dean drove up to Gia's house. As he got out of the car he noticed that there wasn't a car in the driveway. He walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" said the voice

"Um…I'm Dean…I called earlier to say I'm getting Gia some clothes."

Gia's uncle Trevor opened the door.

"Oh…right…go ahead and get them."

He smells like cigarettes and cheap wine thought Dean as he walked pass him.

Dean got Gia's suitcase and threw a bunch of clothes in them. He got her toothbrush and other essentials.

He walked back down stairs were Trevor was waiting for him.

"When is she coming home?"

"The doctor is um…not releasing her until her lip and cuts heal up." Dean lied

"Oh okay…go ahead and tell her I give her my best."

"I will. Thank You."

Dean ran back to his car and drove back to the hospital. It took him a half-hour drive to get back. He walked in to the hospital but the nurse recognized him so he walked to Gia's room.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in." she said

"Hey…I'm back…you ready to go?"

"You got all my stuff already?"

"Yeah…"

"Aw…wait what did he say? What did you tell him?"

"I told him that they weren't realizing you from the hospital until your lip and cuts healed up."

"What if he comes looking for me here?"

"I told the nurse not to let him see you ever….and if he came to call me."

"They let you do that?"

"The nurse is a friend of the family so yeah she'll let me do anything."

"Awesome."

Dean handed her the bag and she walked into he bathroom.

"What did you rents' say about me staying."

"They like you so they don't mind. Plus my sister has a big class trip the week you r here so they won't be around."

"Why?"

"They're the chaperons."

"Oh…cool we got the house to ourselves lets have a party. Rock on man!"

Dean's face went blank.

"Lighten Up I was kidding."

"Ha Ha Ha very funny."

"Well I've never ever stayed a boys house for a week with no parents. I'm surprised your parents trust you that much."

"Oh is that what all the questions are about?"

"Maybe."

"I love ya kiddo."

Gia looked at Dean.

"Don't ever call me kiddo ever again!"

He laughed. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yes I'm ready." She said standing in the doorway.

"Let's go kiddo!" she said skipping out.

He followed her to the nurse's desk.

"Okay you guys are all set to go. Dean I talked to your mom about the Gia thing. Since her father passed you don't have to worry about the bill. You insurance covers it."

"What insurance?"

"Your mother faxed the hospital all you medical things because you needed them to start school."

"Oh right…okay…thank you so much Nurse Jewls!"

"No prob…baby."

"Bye!"

"Bye-Bye!"

"I'm excited to stay at your house!"

"I'm excited to!" he said helping her in to the truck

"Gia look in the glove compartment."

"Aw Dean!" she said pulling out a rose and teddy bear

"Yeah I over did." He joked

"I love it! Thank you!"

They drove off to Dean's house leaving the hospital behind.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note: Hey Guys I glad your liking the story. People are reading it and its amazing! LOL!

Please send me a message or review if you have any ideas for the story. KK Bye peace!

Chapter 18 –Long Day-

"Gia let me take your stuff upstairs."

"No! I got it."

"Okay."

"Dean?"

"What?"

"What room I'm I staying in?"

"My sister's room…its right here." He said pointing to the room

"You're no fun."

"Yeah well that was the deal with my parents. You stay here for a week in my sisters room."

"Oh Okay."

"Will you do me a favor and check the messages?"

"Yeah sure."

Gia ran down stairs to the answering machine and press the button.

"Dean it's Mom. We left around 10:00. When you get this call the hotel. I left all of the numbers you might need on the fridge'. I left money in the cabinet and some TV diners in the freezer."

"Next new message."

"Dean it's Rory. I was wondering if Tristan called you earlier. I gave him your number because he was looking for Gia. He sounded worried. I hope everything is okay. Anyway I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"That's weird." Dean said coming down the stairs

"What?"

"She never calls after we break up."

"You broke up more than once?"

"Yeah we broke up for 3 months and she never called."

"Weird."

"Dean? Can I make dinner?"

"Um…we don't have any food in the house."

"Isn't there a store across the street?"

"Yeah…but?"

"I have money and I want to make you dinner."

"Fine let's go."

--- ------- --------

"What are you going to make?"

"Spaghetti." Gia said picking up the box of pasta

"Yummy."

"Yup…mine is the best…In California my mom had and Italian chef in the house 24-7 and he taught me to make the best sauce."

"Sounds good."

"Oh My God! Dean look at that." she said looking out the window

"Is that?"

"Rory and Tristan?" she said

Gia quickly brought the food to the cashier.

"That will be 21.75."

Gia handed her the exact amount.

"You got a quarter?"

"Here." He said taking it out of his pocket.

"Thank you."

Gia walked out the door with the bag and spotted Tristan.

"Hold this." She said throwing the bag at Dean

"Where are you going?"

"To tell him I'm out of the hospital." She yelled running towards them

"Tristan?"

"Gia?"

"Yeah…what are you doing here?"

"I was here to meet Rory? Wait why are you out of the hospital?"

"They let me out early. Please Tris…don't tell uncle Trevor."

"Why not?"

"Cause I can't stand him. Please let me have a week to myself."

"Whatever…but where are you staying?"

"With Dean."

"Your life but I'm coming down to check up on you."

"Thank You Tris." She said giving him a hug

"Where is Dean anyway?"

"I'm right here." He said walking toward Gia

"Hey guys."

"Hi Dean. How are you feeling Gia?" Rory said catching up to Tristan

"I've been better."

"Hey Rory."

Tristan looked down at his watch.

"5:30 already! I'd love to stay and chat but I must be leaving. Rory you want a ride home?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"That was awkward!" Gia said walking away

"Yes very weird."

"Anyway we should get home so I can get dinner ready."

---------- ----- ---

"Oh My God Gia this is fantastic!"

"Told you I work wonders in the kitchen!"

"I guess that you do."

"Here I'll clean up."

Gia took the dishes and cleaned up. A few minutes later she went out to the living room where Dean was.

"Lets watch a movie."

"What do you want to watch?"

"Ferris Buller's Day Off."

"I don't have that."

"I do…"

He looked at her.

"What I bring it with me were ever I go."

"Okay put it in."

She ran upstairs and got it out of her bag.

"Okay." She said putting it in

"I'm so tired." She said lying down with him.

"Me too." He said kissing her forehead

"Long couple of days."

"Yup."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: This Chapter is loosely based on a Fall Out Boy song. Since I'm a FOB FANATIC! I THOUGHT IT WOULD FIT! ENJOY! I want to say now so that you'll understand why in the song there's a part where they say kiss her kiss her……when you read you will understand

Chapter 19- A little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More Touch Me

I confess, I messed up  
Dropping, I'm sorry, like you're still around  
And I know you're dressed up  
?Hey kid you'll never live this down?

Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances

I'm sleeping on your folks' porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Write me off, give up on me  
'Cause darling what did you expect  
I'm just off a lost cause  
A long shot, don't even take this bet

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Always (always)  
You said you'd keep me honest  
Always (always)  
But I won't call you on it  
Always (always)

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

"Dean?" Gia said after the movie ended

"Yeah."

"How come you don't kiss me anymore?"

"What do you mean? I can't kiss you. You lip is stitched up."

"Yeah but it doesn't hurt. I got stitches so many times on my lip that I got used to it."

"How did you mange to do that?"

"Well the first time I fell off my skateboard. The next time I was at a concert and the singer threw something off stage a the person in front of me caught it, doing that he threw up his arm and elbowed me very hard in the lip."

" Wow you're a regular wild child!"

"Yup. That's why I want you to kiss me."

"Fine."

He kissed her and she cringed a little.

"OUCH! That hurts stop!"

"I told you!"

"Lighten up I was only kidding loser." She said kissing him again.

----- ---- --- ---

"Tristan?"

"Yeah."

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"We hated each other and now we're…"

"Making Out?"

"Well yeah. It's weird."

"Not to me. I've always liked you…"

"Well what are you going to do about it now?"

"Ask you on a second date?"

"Okay when?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Sunday?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay I guess."

"Cool…seven thirty?"

"Okay."

"You can go now." She said getting out of the car

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Who's that?" Lorelai asked when she got in the house

"Who's Who?"

"That guy. The guy I saw driving away from the house 5 minutes ago."

"Ah…Tristan."

"Tristan? Tristan! The boy you hate!"

"I guess I don't hate him anymore."

"Oh Boy. I'm going to bed."

"Good-Night."

"Night."


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note**: Hey Guys this is going to be the last chapter in my story (I'm doing a sequel to this story)…. I'll try to throw a few surprises in there…I hope that you've enjoyed my story! Please review…. Love always! (I'm kind of taking the Dean and Lindsey Idea and turning it into my own)

This chapter takes place a year after the previous chapter…here's the 411

- Uncle Trevor was arrested for beating up a cop…after they found he beat Gia

- Gia and Dean are still together and in love (Dean is planning on asking her to marry him)

- Rory and Tristan started to date after that one night and have been together for a year.

-Dean found out that it was Jess's fault that Gia got beat up and "talked" to him about it. Jess is now back in New York

-Tristan and Dean have become friends and Tristan and Rory are okay with them getting married and Tristan is thinking of giving Rory a promise ring (Rory and Gia are Friends to)

-This chapter is Gia's 18th Birthday Party

Chapter 20 – Legal Adult–

"You do know that your birthday is coming up right."

"Maybe…"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…I'm only turning 18."

"Only turning 18!"

"Yeah…it's not a big deal. Rory where are we going?"

"To Dean's house…Tristan asked me to meet them there."

"Okay."

Rory did the _secret_ knock on the door.

"Guy's she's here." Whispered Dean.

"Come In!" Tristan yelled

Rory opened the door and let Gia walk in first.

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed

Lorelai came over and put a crown on Gia's head.

Dean came over to her and whispered, "I told you that I would get you back."

"I hate you!" she laughed

"Okay you got me."

She went over and hit Tristan.

"Ouch. What was that for? Dean told you he get you back."

"I didn't think he meant by throwing a party!"

Dean came over to her

"Yeah well what did you think I was going to do after you through me a surprise party with out my permission!"

"That was the element of surprise…besides it was the day of your birthday…today isn't even my birthday."

"Dude your birthday is tomorrow…. I was off by a day…it's called the element of surprise as you so boldly put it."

"Shut up. Your such a loser." She laughed.

A few hours later Lorelai announced

"Cake Time!"

"Yesssss! What kind?"

"Devil's Food"

"Sweet."

Everyone blew out the candles and made a wish. After everyone ate some cake it was

"Present Time." Lorelai announced again.

"Okay open mine first." Said Tristan

"Okay…"she tore off all the wrapping paper and Gasped.

"A autographed Rolling Stones jacket!" she screamed

"Look in the pocket."

"Two tickets to she them! Oh My God! Thank You Thank You Thank You!"

"Your Welcome Welcome Welcome!"

" Move bestest friend coming through…Okay mine now!" said Rory

"Nice paper." She said opening it up

"Aww Rory…It's a scrapbook of my time here." She said holding it up to show everyone.

"Thank you so much."

Gia opened everyone's gifts then looked a t Dean.

"Thanks for the party."

"Your Welcome."

"I wuv you…."

Dean laughed.

"Okay now it's my gift time."

Dean pulled a little box out of his jacket.

"Open it."

Gia opened it and knew exactly what it was. She gasped and she started to cry a little.

Dean took the ring from her and kneeled down.

"Will You Marry Me?"

She started to ball know. Through her tears she said.

"Yes."

Dean stood up and she held her hand out. He picked her up and kissed her. Everyone cheered for them.

Rory came over to them and hugged Gia and Dean.

"Let Me See."

It was a princess cut diamond with a pink stone in the middle and two diamonds on the side.

"It's for my birth stone. How did you?"

"I can answer that." said Tristan "Dean asked your moms permission and she sent it over for you."

"Rory here." Tristan threw her a box

"It's a promise ring."

Loralei put music on and said

"Let's have the happy couple have a dance."

They danced and she cried and he kissed her.

The End


End file.
